Change in the Life of Gilmore
by MeaganMusick
Summary: Changing up Rory's and lorelai's life a little. Especially Rory's love life
1. Chapter 1

Author:Meagan Musick

Chapter 1

Title: Change in the life of Gilmore

Summary: Changing up Rory's life a little, especially her love life. Its her senior year in high school.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls nor do I own the characters.

**Rory's POV**

I walked around my small, but sufficient room searching for the cleanest skirt to wear to school. I threw myself down on the bed as I felt the tears trying to free themselves. I couldn't start today off with a breakdown. Today would be better than the rest. It was my first day back to school since... since everything had happened.

"Rory?" I heard Luke's voice fill the silent house as he walked in through the front door.

I wiped furiously at my eyes and poked my head out of my room. "Right here Luke." I grabbed up the closest skirt put it on quickly. Grabbing up my backpack I shut the bedroom door behind me. "You know I you don't have to take me to school, im fine with taking the bus. I did it every other morning."

He shook his head slightly and I saw the pain still etched on his face. "I know, but just let me take you please?"

I nodded silently and just followed him out of the house and into his beat up truck.

The ride to Chilton was fairly silent. He occasionally spoke up asking how I have been sleeping or making sure my eating habits have been ok. Then he dreadfully brought up the subject we had been avoiding so well. "Have you been by the hospital to see your mother?"

I kept my head down for this question, not wanting to look at him. "Not yet, but I was going to go today after school on the bus. Just get some alone time in and prepare myself you know?"

He nodded and came to a stop in front of the huge stone building. "Well if you change your mind on the whole bus thing, you know where to reach me."

I grabbed my stuff from the seat and slowly walked to the school.

**Lunch hour at Chilton**

I sat at a table by myself, not bothering with Paris and her banter today. I glanced up from my book, letting my eyes wander over the crowded cafeteria and out of the corner of my eye I saw someone I hadn't seen in over a year.

"Well, well if it isn't Mary herself."

I raised an eyebrow in his direction not really interested in catching up with him. "Im in the middle of a book right now Tristan. Maybe I can get back to you later." And with that I continued on with my reading, knowing he probably wouldn't go away.

"Alright, I'll hold you to that. And we _will_ catch up later. No doubt about it." I was surprised that he walked away after his last comment but thankful.

**After school**

I stood at the curb of the parking lot at Chilton, waiting for a chance to cross the path of cars. The bus stop was in sight but I dreaded the destination the bus would hold for me this time. Finally there was a break in traffic and I walked briskly to the tiny bench where I would wait for my bus. I sat on the cold metal and clutched my book to my chest hoping it would offer some warmth to my body; no such luck.

"Need a ride somewhere?" I looked up at the silver, sleek car in front of me. "I don't really have anywhere to be if you need a lift home."

I shook my head. "No thanks Tristan, besides my bus is right there." I stood up as the bus waited to pull in from behind tristan's car.

He looked almost disappointed that he had to abandon the hope of giving me a ride home.

**Hartford Hospital**

I took a deep breath before approaching the nurse at the desk, and I slowly let it out. "Can I have Lorelai Gilmore's room please?"

"What's your relation to Miss Gilmore?" She asked with no real concern of the situation.

"I'm her daughter..." She nodded as she typed in a few things into her computer with her neatly painted nails and she smacked on her gum like a damn cow.

"Right, Lorelai Gilmore is in room 232, it's just around the corner here." Her finger pointed to the right and I saw a sign marked "Rooms 230-245" and followed her directions.

I searched down the hall until I came to her room. I didn't know what to expect to see when I walked in that room. I hadn't seen her since that night I tried so hard to forget. I lay my hand on the handle and gently twisted it until the door opened. The door squeaked quietly which gave an even more eery feel to this horrible situation I was in.

I saw her there, lying in bed looking helpless. Both arms had IV's in them and all kinds of machines were surrounding her. Some made beeping sounds and others just had little lines moving up and down. She had a breathing tube in her nose and a horribly colored gown on. She always made fun of the colors on the hospital gowns. I sat in a chair that was properly positioned in the room for a visitor.

It took all I had to reach out and touch her hand, but slowly my shaking hand rested on hers. I cleared my scratchy throat to say something. "Hi mom... I haven't seen you in a while. Well to be specific its been two weeks. I don't know if you understand time right now, seeing how you're in this stupid coma. Which by the way you need to come out of, cause everyday you don't, the doctors lose a little hope for you."I shut my eyes tight, hoping it would actually stop the tears from flowing. It didnt work as well as I had hoped it would.

I looked up when a nurse walked into the room. "Hello, I assume you're Rory her daughter?" I nodded my head, but never let go of my mothers hand. "Your grandparents came by today, so we will be moving your mother into a more private and 'luxurious' room as per Emily's request."

"Im sorry about them. They always think that being rude to people will compensate for lack of emotion." I looked back to my mother's still body. "Is there any update on my mom's condition?"

The nurse slowly shook her head. "She's staying the same which isn't good, but isn't bad either. At least her brain activity is still slowly processing things as opposed to shutting down completely, you know?" I nodded even though I barely understood. "Well I'm done with her vitals so I will see you around."

The nurse left and I got the feeling that I should go too. I had homework to catch up on and Luke would be calling the house soon to make sure I'm home. "I love you mom." I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and left the sad hospital room that now housed my mother.

**A few days Later**

I hadn't been to the hospital since my first visit. For some reason I couldn't being myself to go just yet again. That first visit was horrible enough.

I walked out of Chilton, relieved it was the end of the day and already Friday. The parking lot was buzzing as usual. Everyone talking about their weekend plans and who is giving who a ride home in their brand new Porsche. All very stupid subjects if you ask me. I looked both ways before stepping onto the black top and crossed it quickly to my bus stop.

"Please let me give you a ride home today Mary. I don't have any plans, and you can just imagine how lonely I am on a Friday." I looked over to see a pouting Tristan, who had walked over to me this time instead of driving in his car.

"I really don't need a ride Tristan and I don't know what your deal is being so nice to me now, but im not falling for it just so you know." I didnt give him any attitude, just a 'matter-of-fact' tone in my voice.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, whatever you say Rory."

I was shocked by the fact that he had used my name. Was he being nice to me because he had heard what happened to my mom? I didn't think it was big enough to be in any hartford papers, but maybe it had gotten around via Emily Gilmore's gossip-mill.

**Monday Afternoon (Chilton)**

I walked to my locker peacefully, just minding my own business as usual. My mother was more prominent in my thoughts today since I had gone to see her before school this time, rather than after school. However, my train of thought was broken when _his_ voice spoke to me. "Mary, you look so worried today."

"Really Tristan what is with you? Are you really so desperate to get into _every_ girls pants and fantasies that you can't leave me alone, even after two years in military school?" I just stood there, looking at him expectantly.

"Whatever _Rory_, I don't know what I did to you this time, but apparently you can't appreciate a kind sentence so just forget it."

My eyes got wide as I realized we had contracted a bit of an audience in the hallway and I just took off with my books in my arms and ran to the double doors that held my freedom. School was nowhere near over with but I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out and see her. I knew she wouldn't be able to talk back, but at least she could listen right? The bus pulled into a stop right across the street from the hospital and I carefully stepped off.

After a nice long venting with my mother, or rather her body, I exited the hospital doors into the crisp air of Hartford. My hair blew in the soft wind and my nose fell numb in its presence. As I looked out towards the direction of the bus stop I noticed a familiar silver car waiting a few aisles down in the parking lot. One of the doors opened to the car and the familiar blonde stepped out into my view. "What are you doing here?" I shouted in his direction.

He started walking towards me. "I followed you here after you ran out of school. I figured Rory Gilmore ditching was worth checking out. But it appears that maybe I fell upon something rather serious and im sorry if im intruding." He put his head down as he reached me, as if actually ashamed that he had invaded this personal time for me.

I just let the tears fall and ran off to the safety of the Hartford bus that had pulled up just in time for me to escape this horrible situation.

**To be continued...**

**Please Read and review this story and let me know what you think!! Thanks and enjoy! More to come soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Meagan Musick

Title: Change in the life of Gilmore

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own the characters.

**Rory's POV **

It had been a few days since the incident with Tristan, mostly because I hadn't gone back to school yet. Luke had called Chilton letting them know I was unable to attend and they seemed disinterested in me now, but oh well. That's life.

I walked into the diner and Luke nodded in my general direction, but I know he was saying hello. I took a seat at the counter and took a drink from the fresh coffee he had just sat down for me. "When are you going back to school kid?"

I looked up at him with my Bambi eyes and shrugged my shoulders. "I cant stand it there. Like I just feel restrained."

"Well it is school Ror, and you have to go back sometime... your mom wouldn't want you missing school and you know that just as well as I do."

I knew he was right but I didn't care. My mother, my best friend was in the hospital possibly dying! I continued to drink the coffee ignoring his statement for now and gazed at the menu, choosing carefully not to order me and mom would order. "Just a tuna melt today Luke."

"No fries on the side?" He asked surprised.

I just shook my head and slid the menu away from me.

Luke stopped in front of me as if wanting to say something and finally he did. "My nephew Jess is coming into town later this evening and he's going to be staying here a while, just to let you know." (**AN: this is jess's first appearance in my version)**

"Oh really? Well maybe I could show him around the town tomorrow a bit, give me something to do you know." I offered.

He stood there pondering it then nodded. "I think that might be a good idea."

**Next day at Chilton**

I had gone most the day without running into Tristan, and yet I wasn't even avoiding him. Lunch time came around and I had contemplated leaving school once again and heading to the hospital to see my mom. I knew I shouldn't, and she would want me to stay in school, but I needed her so badly right now. I took my tray of food over to an empty table and sat with a book propped open next to me. It's not like I could actually concentrate on books or words anymore, but it offered quiet time for myself.

"Hey." I looked up from my book, surprised to see Paris standing there.

"Oh hey Paris. So what are you up to?"

"I just wanted to say that im sorry about your mother. I heard about the accident and I know you two are very close so you must be overwhelmed and devastated."

I nodded slowly, hating the subject she chose to approach me with. "Thanks, that means a lot." And then she just walked off, but its not like I expected a hug or anything. What I didn't expect was to see Tristan standing so close, probably having heard everything just said. "Oh hey Tristan..."

"So it was your mother you were seeing at the hospital." I knew it was a statement, rather than a question and that's when I felt my body shake with sobs and my barrier crumble.

Then I felt Tristan pull me up into his arms and carry me out of the cafeteria. I couldn't even form complete phrases to tell him to put me down. But mostly I was thankful for his rescue. I just clamped my eyes firmly shut until I felt that I was being sat down. I opened my eyes and took In my surroundings. We were obviously in Tristan's car, next question would be where are we going?

"H-hey Tristan... where are you g-gonna take me?" I was still shaken up. I had been so mentally unprepared for someone to bring up my mother outside of stars hollow.

His hand reached over and smoothed my hair out of my face. "Where should I take you? Do you want to go home?" I shook my head, knowing Luke would be disappointed if I left school again early. "Well then I can take us to my house for a bit."

The ride was silent, except for a few sobs from me occasionally and sniffles. Finally the car came to a stop in front of this huge house, well mansion. "Is this where you live?"

"Yeah this is where I live." He seemed disappointed when he had to admit that. He came around and opened my door. "Come on Mary, can't stay in the car all day."

I gratefully took his help out of the car and walked up the stone staircase to his house. I was led through what looked like a small maze of hallways and doors before we finally got to what he announced as his room. It wasn't very big, and it was messy, but it felt very comfortable and lived in. Without even asking I sank down onto his bed, the memory foam mattress enveloped my body in its comfort. "Wow, your bed is really comfortable."

He just looked at me. "Are you going to avoid the subject of your mother then?"

I gave out a heavy sigh. "I just don't know what to say. She's in a coma and she probably won't come out of it." I knew my words sounded like I didn't care, but I wasnt good at this subject. "I miss her all the time, and its hard to concentrate if im anywhere but the hospital. I feel like im missing out on all this time with her, so I should at least be able to sit in that chair next to her hospital bed."

"That's understandable. I didn't know just exactly how closed you were but I know you must feel like close to dying without her the way you broke apart in the cafeteria earlier." I looked up into his blue eyes and they finally showed honesty in them.

"I do. And the only thing I think is why did she have to save me..."

**Flashback**

"_I don't think that counts as being adventurous mom." I explained to her through heavy laughter._

"_Why not? We drove all the way to Hartford for this ice cream." She was waving animatedly at the contained of ice cream she held in her hand._

_I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah but it's the same ice cream shop we go to everytime we're in Hartford. Adventurous would be going to a whole new place and trying different flavors."_

"_Yeah well who made you queen of late night adventures. Besides it was the only place open until 11 p.m."_

_We each continued to laugh as we dug into our ice cream. And that's when I heard her gasp and yank the steering wheel. A truck was speeding right into our direction, and it would have hit my side if she had continued to turn. But instead, she yanked into another direction so that it clipped her side of the car. _

**End Flashback**

"What do you mean she saved you?" He sat down next to me on the bed.

"The drunk driver in the truck was speeding and was going to hit the passenger, me, but instead she turned the car so that it hit her side... and in the process threw her out of the jeep. She has internal bleeding and something wrong with her brain activity. I don't understand the medical jargon they throw at me." I looked down at my hands, fidgeting with my thumbs. "I obviously got away with minor scrapes, nothing too serious." Tears rolled down my cheek and I felt his warm hand wipe them away. "She could have lived and had another daughter, but who is supposed to replace my mother?! Nobody will ever be able to replace her!!"

"I'm pretty sure your mom was thinking the same thing about you, that nobody would ever be able to replace you in her life and you could still go on and experience the things you still need to experience."

I looked up at him, and for some reason his eyes on mine felt like he was sending shocks through my body. "That sounds exactly like something she would say."

He shrugged his shoulders and lightly placed his hands on mine to calm the fidgeting. "Im no expert in the family department, nor the comforting, but everything happens for a reason and I know it seems shitty as hell right now, but just wait it out okay?"

"Thanks. And no offence but I never really thought I would get such a calm feeling after talking to _you_ of all people about this."

I held back my tears and did something that I wasn't too sure of. But that's how I was going to live from now on. I'll take my chances before they get taken away from me. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his, and I didn't know what he was thinking, but I knew that it felt amazing to me.

**To be continued...**

**R/R please!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Meagan Musick

Title: Change in the life of Gilmore

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor the characters.

**Rory's POV**

I hesitated, and let my lips linger on his until I felt him start to kiss me back. I don't think I had ever felt this way when Dean had kissed me. (**AN: Dean and Rory broke up after their 3 month anniversary and never got back together**) I leaned in more to let him know we didn't have to stop. I felt his tongue glide across my bottom lip and it sent a tingle through my body. I reached my hand out rested it on his side while his hand cupped my face. He pulled away, a bit breathless with swollen lips.

"Rory I really don't think you're in the right state of mind for any of this."

I looked at him with confusion. "It's ok I know what I'm doing Tristan. Who said I was still the same _Mary_?" He looked shocked and I pulled him in for another kiss. Though he never had to know I was still the little Chilton virgin Mary.

I tugged at the bottom of his shirt, untucking it from his pants. He had already pulled my shirt free and we broke from our lip-lock so he could rip it off me. We stayed like that for a bit, both shirtless and panting heavy breaths in the heat of the moment. I bit my bottom lip anxiously. "Is something wrong?" I asked him as he sat staring at my now exposed skin.

He shook his head. "No... you're perfect."

I un-hooked my bra and slid off the plaid skirt along with my underwear. I was a bit nervous, it was my first time and with Tristan DuGrey. Someone who could have and has had anyone he ever wanted. He quickly threw off the rest of his clothes and dimmed the bedroom lights, leaving the room dark but with a dim glow.

Within seconds we were laying down, him on top, and our lips and hands roaming one another's body. It felt so good to have him want me and to have him do the things he was doing. His mouth nipped and sucked at my neck, making me shiver in pleasure.

And then he stopped, locking my eyes with his, and I felt him start to push into me. I tried my hardest to keep my face from cringing in pain. I could feel him struggling to thrust all the way in, but he kept it slow and watched me with worried eyes. "Are you okay? I thought..."

I put a finger over his mouth and nodded. "I'm fine. Please don't stop." I whispered lightly and he pushed himself all the way in me. I shut my eyes and hung my arms above my head; letting the feeling sink in. It hurt, but I have never welcomed any pain the way I did in this moment.

**After the Fact**

I stood up a felt a slight rush in my head. Slowly, I picked clothes up off the floor and put them back on while Tristan finished buttoning his shirt. I hadn't made eye contact with him since I got off the bed. "I should probably get home, Luke will be waiting for me at the diner."

"Oh..." I'm not positive, but I thought I heard disappointment in his voice. "Well after you're dressed I can take you there. There's no need for you to catch a bus."

I finally let my eyes wander back to him. "I didn't plan on this happening... I mean it was nice but I wasn't only after this."

He laughed softly. "It's ok Mary. You're the last person I would accuse of using another person for sex.**" **

**Tristan's POV**

I watched as she carefully buttoned her shirt back up. I was in complete awe of what had just happened. She looked so beautiful and I couldn't have been happier. I didn't even expect for anything to happen when I brought her back to my house. Not even a kiss. And I know it will take everything I have to show her im not the same person anymore... I've changed so much, but I doubt she will believe that willingly.

"So when did you want to head out?" I asked, my eyes still burning into her.

"Probably now... I just want to be home, ya know?"

I was disappointed she was leaving. I was too used to the girl leaving right after sex, and this time I just wish the girl would have stayed. But I grabbed up my keys and led the way out.

During the drive she was so quiet and it was making me insane. I wanted to blurt out so many things, but in the end none of it would matter. "You know if you ever wanted to see your mom you could give me a call and I'll take you. I could just wait in the car or something, so you're not back and forth on the bus all the time."

She finally looked at me and gave a small smile. "Thanks but it's really not necessary." And again she was staring back into her lap, hands fidgeting furiously.

So out of purehope I grabbed her cell phone and quickly punched in my number, saving it to her contacts. "Just in case you ever change your mind and decide you need me."

I came to a stop in front of the small diner with 'Luke's' displaying it's name. "I'm guessing this is the diner where Luke will be waiting for you?"

She gathered up her books and bag. "Thank you for the ride home... and for everything Tristan. It was so nice to just get my mind off things and talk to someone new."

Surprisingly she leaned in and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Anytime Mar, honestly."

I watched as she headed into the diner and then I pulled away from the small diner and its town. So I was just a way to relieve her mind off stress? Well I guess I've been used before, and I can't expect anything different from the girl who hated me for so long. If that's how it is, then fine. I'll be her friend and be the Tristan she used to know.

**To Be continued...**

**R/R please!! Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Meagan Musick

Title: Change in the life of Gilmore

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own the characters.

**Rory's POV **

It had already been a week since I had been with Tristan at his house, and I was completely avoiding him at school. I haven't gone to see my mother either. I made a choice that would have destroyed her and I can 't even confess it to her because she's in that stupid coma.

I, Rory Gilmore, lost my virginity to Tristan DuGrey and he didn't even know it. Maybe he would have tried harder to find me at school if he had known it was my first time having sex.Who I am kidding? The king of Chilton wouldn't care about that. Especially not with me, plain Jane Rory.

"So are you going to order something or what?" I looked up.

"Sorry, I'll have my coffee please Jess." I heard him chuckle as he poured my coffee.

"I was just teasing Rory. So when am I getting the grand tour of Stars Hollow?"

I shrugged my shoulders, this past week I haven't been very social. "I don't know. I'm sure you have seen everything by now just by walking over to Doose's market."

Jess gave a small laugh. "Yeah but I was looking forward to all that historical information with every great 'land mark' that we pass."

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm. "Yeah well then you're asking the wrong person, im a modern day Stars Hollow resident. I can only tell you that stars hollow has a great history, then refer you to Taylor Doose for more information."

I watched him carefully as he started looking a bit nervous. "So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to a movie or something, try all that stereotypical date stuff with me..."

I let out a heavy and disappointed sigh. "Sure we can try it, but just a warning I'm not looking for anything at all... I don't know if you have heard about my recent affairs or my mom, but I just can't handle anything right now."

He nodded his head. "Okay I understand, but I would still like to hang out if that is alright. Im busy this week with the diner and some... other things. But maybe next week?"

I smiled a genuine smile at him. "That sounds good. Im gonna head home now, tell Luke I said bye."

Walking home was no big deal to me. I've done it every other day of my life, but it was this moment I now dreaded. Here I stood at the end of my street, and I was only two minutes away from the front door that no longer led me to the comfort of my mother. No, to get to my mother I had to talk to nurses and doctors and go through multiple double doors that held 'No Cell Phones beyond this point' signs. I took a deep breath and continued down the lonely street. I was surprised to see the infamous Gilmore jaguar sitting in our driveway when I reached the 'Crap Shack' as my mother always said.

As I got closer my grandma and grandpa emerged the vehicle. "Rory, we've been waiting here for over half an hour. Honestly, turn on your cell phone once in a while." You would think Emily Gilmore would stop with the nagging with the given situation.

"Sorry Grandma it died a while ago and I just never carry my charger on me." I exchanged a quick, polite smile to my grandpa and opened up the door for them. "So what brings you two over to Stars Hollow?"

"Well Rory your grandmother and I have been giving it some thought and we insist you move in with us."

I shut the door behind us and gave him a disappointed look. "We talked about this when the accident first happened and I already declined that offer. Don't you guys remember that rather heated conversation."

My grandmother had a sly smile and simply nodded. "Yes we remember but after talking to our lawyer and other sources we could merely alert CPS and tell them you are living alone with no way to support yourself and as next of kin we would gain temporary custody." (**AN: Don't know if that's entirely true, but just play along) **

I shook my head and ran upstairs to my mothers room falling onto her bed and clutching her pillow. I heard a quiet knock at the door and ignored it. "Rory as your grandparents we want the best for you and we are sending movers over tomorrow to gather your belongings."

I stared up at my grandfather. "I'm sorry grandpa but I'm not going."

"Well then where do you plan on going? I bet there's no food here or any money lying around for you to get groceries or anything nutritious into your body."

I thought for a second and bit down on my bottom lip, a rather stupid habit I had picked up. "I'll stay with Luke. He has an extra bed and he would definitely let me stay with him. And he has enough money to care for me and I'll pick up a small job to earn my own."

Grandpa's eyes widened as if I had just greatly offended him and I started to feel a twinge of guilt. "I see.."

"Its nothing against you and grandma but I just need to be in Stars Hollow. I need to be able to stay close to this house."

He nodded and left the room without another word. I listened carefully and soon heard the engine of the jaguar start up and pull away from the house.

After a while I forced myself to get up off my mothers bed and head over to Luke's. I walked into the door, the familiar bell ringing above my head as I did so. "Hey Rory I thought you had gone home for the day." Luke greeted and set up a cup of coffee which I accepted right away.

"I did but now I have a favor to ask of you. My grandparents are threatening me to come live with them and something about legally getting custody of me, blah blah blah, can I stay here with you?"

He had a thoughtful look on his face and nodded. "Yeah we can make it work somehow. I can have Jess help you move some of your things in."

Jess let out a groan showing his disapproval towards helping. "Oh come on Jess I don't own a ton of things... just like two hundred books."

**Tristan's POV**

I was tired of waiting for Rory to come around. Everyday for the past week she ignored me at school and never called. I blew off some lame party and decided to take a drive into Stars Hollow, obviously hoping to run into her there.

I pulled up to the diner and watched as I saw Rory and some guy walking in with an arm full of books each. They were both laughing over something and the guy put an arm around her and pulled her in for a hug.

I clenched my fists around the steering wheel and sped off, hating that I spent this much time wanting her, hoping she would want me too.

**To be continued...**

**R/R please**

**thanks for reading!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Author: meagan Musick

Title: Change in the life of Gilmore

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own the characters.

**Rory's POV**

I stared off at the silver car that had just peeled away from Luke's. Had Tristan really just showed up in Stars Hollow? I must be imagining things. I looked back to Jess who had his arm slung around my shoulder; I gently shrugged it off and continued carrying my books up the stairs inside of Luke's.

I sat down, exhausted from walking with all those books. Jess finished setting up all the books on a bookshelf and plopped down next to me on the sofa. "So whatever happened to your family... I know Luke asked me to not bring it up to you but I just have to get past all this mystery you have."

I let my eyes focus on the books rather than look him in the eye as my carefully built emotional barrier tried to crumble. "It's not a big deal really... my dad's never been a huge part in my life and my mom is just away right now." He pulled my chin up so that I would face him.

"Is that the whole story?" He pushed harder to get information.

I shook my head furiously and stood up. "The whole story doesn't matter anymore. I'm here in Stars Hollow living my life like im supposed to and that's all that you need to know!"

I stormed out of the building, not know where I would go but who cares, right? I ran and ran until I came to the bridge I used to always come to for alone time. I frantically searched my pockets until I found my cell phone and pressed 'call' on a number I never intended on using.

"Hello?" My throat tightened at the sound of his voice, words unable to escape my mouth. "Uh... is someone there?"

"T-Tristan it's Rory... I was wondering if maybe you could pick me up. I need someone right now...please?"

I waited patiently for him to respond, he was the one who offered his number in the first place. "Alright, I'll come."

"Thank you so much, I'll be waiting in front of the diner."

I had been waiting only about twenty five minutes, before his car pulled up in front of me; as I sank down into the leather seats I noticed he had yet to acknowledge me. "Thank you for coming."

He shrugged his shoulders. "So where am I taking you to?" His voice bit off in a cold, bitter way.

"Well I thought we could hang out for a bit... if you're not busy that is."

I waited anxiously for his answer. But it never came so I just sat back and waited to see where our destination was. A short time later we pulled into the familiar drive way of his house.

Once again he led me to his room where we sat awkwardly in silence. "So why did you decide to call me? Need another good round with me then I'll just drop you back off at home?" I shuddered at how weird he was acting.

"I just needed someone Tristan... if you're not up for my company I can walk to my grandmothers from here."

"I just don't understand Rory. We had sex over a week ago and you won't even say 'hey' in the hallways at school. I don't even know if you've been to school this passed week, that's how much you've avoided confrontation with me!"

I leaned away from him, taken back from his sudden outburst. "I'm sorry I didn't really think it would matter to you. Isn't that what you're used to though? Just a plain 'hit it and quit it' type girl. Not that I'm that girl, but I figured it wasn't bothering you." I let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm just confused right now with everything going on. My mind is out of whack and I needed time to think before I said anything to you."

"Yeah well couldn't you have said that before I just gave up on you?"

My heart sank for some reason at the mention of him giving up on me. "Gave up on me?"

He stood up and paced for a while. "Well I'm obviously not going to try anymore. I'm not that small town guy you need. I wasn't raised with all these amazing down to earth manners but I thought I was at least pretty decent to you since I've come back."

This time I got up and placed my body in front of his so he couldn't pace anymore. "What are you talking about? You have been really nice to me, for some odd reason, since you've been back in Hartford. But you're a player Tristan, not a 'boyfriend' guy. And at the moment I don't need either." He a gave a disbelieving snort. "What?" I asked confused.

"Just nothing okay? You needed someone to talk to so let's talk." He moved away from me and sat on the bed, his head against the wall, staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm messing up at Chilton by going home sporadically. And when I'm at home or just in Stars Hollow in general, I'm keeping to myself making everyone fuss over me wondering if I'm going to kill myself the next day." I let out a deep sigh. "I just want someone to tell me that for certain everything is going to be okay in life."

"Nobody can tell you that Rory." His voice was softer this time, concern creeping up on him. "But I can tell you that you appear to be a very strong woman and that I'm sure you will find it in you to deal with whatever outcome life gives you in this particular situation." He scooted over next to me, placing an arm over my shoulders. "At school, you will be able to bring up your grades. And who cares what people think of you back home. You are dealing with something right now that will bring unexpected mood swings, and spouts of depression. But in the end, all that matters is how you personally dealt with things and how you feel about it."

I looked up at him, tears about to spill over. "How come I get this comforting feeling when you tell me its ok, and when you say those things even though I've heard them a million times from everyone else."

"I'm just an amazing guy, Ror. I'm surprised you haven't caught onto that yet." He gave his all too famous smirk and a peck on the cheek. "I like you... like a lot Rory."

I could feel myself blushing. "I think I'm starting to get a similar feeling. I just wish I had my mom here to talk to me and help me sort through certain things..."

"So how do we go about this, I mean us liking each other."

I shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe we could figure that out later, because like I said before I just can't have a relationship right now Tristan, I'm sorry."

"What the hell Rory?!"

I knew he was upset and I couldn't take it anymore. He was Tristan Dugrey and for some reason at this very moment I just needed him to need me.

I stepped closer to him and let the sweet smell of his cologne linger on my senses. "Please don't be mad Tristan."

He rubbed his forehead furiously in frustration. Then suddenly grabbed me, pulling me closer, and kissing me hungrily. I had no will, nor want to stop him and quickly met his need.

In a matter of seconds our clothes were off, in a pile on the floor and we were horizontal on the bed. I could feel his hands roaming all over my body and it sent shivers down my spine. I let a moan and escape my mouth as he sucked and bit at my neck. "Oh god Tristan." My nails scraped down his bare skin.

**Please R/R and let me know what you think :]**

**Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Meagan Musick

Title: Change in the Life of Gilmore

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls nor do I own the characters.

**Rory's POV (Three weeks later)**

I walked through the familiar hallways of the hospital I had been visiting frequently over the past few weeks. This time though, when I neared the door, I could hear a buzz of noise coming from her room. I peeked inside to see a crowd of nurses and doctors. "What's going?" I asked with fear in my voice.

They all looked back and slowly moved aside. Then I looked up into the eyes of my mother. A huge smile spread over my face. "R-rory..." Her voice was weak but wonderful at the same time.

"Oh my god mom!" I ran over to her and hugged her tightly, unsure of whether or not I should let go of her. "I missed you so much mom, you have no idea how hard this has been."

"The doctors told me I've been out for weeks."

We both looked around at the doctors surrounding us, and one doctor spoke up finally. "We're going to run some tests on you and then from there we will see next what steps to take."

I sat in that room for hours, until they told me that visiting hours were over. I slowly nodded, not wanting to leave my mom, but knew she needed her rest. "I love you mom."

She smiled at me. "I love you too babe. See you tomorrow?" I nodded and smiled back, then sadly left the hospital.

I had only filled her in on the town and certain aspects of my life, like test grades and such. I couldn't mention the fact that I had recently lost my virginity to 'Bible Boy' a.k.a king of Chilton. My mom would have freaked out on me.

I was walking over to the bus stop when I heard a car honk loudly at me. I let a small smile cover my face when I realized it was Tristan. "Hey Mary, late visit tonight?"

I nodded and climbed into his car. "My mom is awake, isn't that amazing?" I announced excitedly.

"Really? That is great news. Have the doctors said when she will be coming home?"

I shook my head. "No but they are doing some tests tomorrow and then from there we will know what to expect."

"So other than that, how have you been?"

I looked at him confused. "You see me everyday Tristan, what do you mean how have I been?"

"I don't know, it just seems like at school you give me generic answers when I'm talking to you, inquiring about your life."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I always tell you the truth. I'm just a simple conversation kind of girl."

"So back to my original question, how have you been?"

I kept my eyes on the road, not avoiding him though. "I don't know I've been alright. I'm worried about Chilton though. My grades slipped a little, not much but I can tell they are suffering a bit. And all this stress is taking a toll on my health, so I'm probably going to skip school tomorrow too."

I felt his hand on mine. "You'll pull through all of this Rory. Don't worry."

We pulled up in front of my house. "Do you want to come inside?"

He smiled and turned off his car, I took that as he was coming inside and smiled back at him. When we got inside I immediately went to the kitchen and started up a pot of coffee. "Don't you usually go to that diner for coffee?"

I nodded. "Yeah but we're already here and Luke gave me some of his coffee beans anyway so it doesn't really matter." I clutched my stomach as it turned in sickness.

"What's wrong, you look really pale."

"I haven't eaten all day and I had a lot of coffee. That's all, it's happened a few times this past week and once I eat and settle down it goes away."

He looked worried and I couldn't help but be happy that he was concerned about me. "I'll be fine Tristan, really."

"I feel weird asking this... but could you possibly be pregnant?"

I laughed at his question, yeah right. I'm Rory Gilmore, the last person to end up pregnant in high school. "No way Tristan. Besides I just had my period...." I stopped mid-sentence, realizing that I hadn't had my period since before the crash with my mom. "Oh shit I haven't had a period in a long time... but then again stress can stop your period, right? I looked back at Tristan who had worry etched on his face. "I don't think Im pregnant. You used protection so there's no way I can be."

He shook his head. "I assumed you were on the pill. You know how you're always bragging about being responsible and shit and how you weren't a Mary anymore. I just figured you would have had that stuff taken care of for yourself."

My eyes got wide and I punched him in the face. "You never just assume someone is on the pill Tristan! That's how you end up being a teen parent!"

He looked taken back that I had actually hit him, but he deserved it. "Let's just go get a pregnancy test from the store and then we will find out, okay?"

I nodded. "Alright let me get a jacket and we can head out."

We drove in silence the whole way to Hartford, we obviously couldn't buy one in Stars Hollow or everyone would know by midnight that The Rory Gilmore could be pregnant. Finally he pulled into a small convenient store parking lot and we both ran into the store, wanting to get this over with.

We searched for the right aisle and finally found the 'feminine' area. "Which ones do we buy?" He asked confused, picking up all the different boxes and brands.

I shrugged my shoulders. "How about these two different brands? I always see the commercial on t.v, something about digital and accuracy." He nodded and as we walked away he placed his hand on the small of my back.

I was so nervous I could puke. My hands were sweaty and my legs were shaking. He pulled into the driveway of my house. "I was thinking that I could just take them inside and I will call you and tell you the results...?"

Tristan slowly nodded and looked at me. "Okay, well if you decide you do need me just let me know and I will come back over."

I bit my lip, trying to fight the tears. "Thanks." I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran into the comfort of my home, pregnancy tests in hand.

It took a while to get the feeling of having to pee and when I did I entered the bathroom, four little sticks to pee on as well.

I filled up four little cups and dipped each individual stick into the cups. I paced back and forth in the living room, not wanting to go back into the bathroom to read the results. Finally the little timer went off, letting me know that the tests were 'seasoned' and ready to be read.

I took a deep breath and called Tristan. "Hello?" He answered, his voice immediately bringing comfort.

"Hey it's me."

"Oh hey, so did you take the tests yet?"

"I'm about to go look at them right now, I was just waiting for the timer and it went off a minute ago."

"It's going to be okay. We can get through anything Rory."

"I know." I walked into the tiny bathroom and grabbed the tests one by one. "Well we're clear, all four read negative." My hands were shaking more than ever and my voice quivered with fear.

"That's great! Well I learned my lesson I guess... oh my god was that shit scary."

"Yeah no kidding, huh? Well I'm gonna go eat some dinner and I'll talk to you at school. See ya later."

We hung up the phone and I just looked down at the tests in my hands... all four of them had said positive, but I just couldn't tell Tristan that.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. thanks!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Meagan Musick

Title: Change in the life of Gilmore

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own the characters.

**Tristan's POV**

I sat quietly in the lunch room, while my friends talked about random shit that I really didn't care to hear. I looked up briefly, only to realize the person I was looking for wasn't here, and I had already known that. Rory hadn't been to school for a few days now. I didn't expect her to come since her mom was awake now, I imagine she has been at the hospital with her.

Even though the tests came back negative, I couldn't stop thinking about what if I had gotten her pregnant. With my life style I had already expected to be a dad or something, but so far I had been lucky with not knocking someone up. But when I thought Rory was pregnant, sure I was scared, but something felt ok. Like it wouldn't be so bad. It was obvious that she was better than any girl I had been with, hell, she was better than anyone here at this school. Our kid would have been cute, smart, and definitely rich and spoiled.

I got up and walked away from the lunch table, not bothering to say anything to my friends. I just went straight to my car and started to drive. If I had a child with Rory then my life would have probably turned out better than it will now. I would have felt like actually going to college and getting a job that could support my family. I could have that extra encouragement to succeed in life, not to mention I would get to have Rory by my side while I do it.

"Who the hell am I kidding?" I said out loud to myself. Rory will never be with me and I definitely don't need a kid right now anyways, it's all for the better she isn't pregnant.

**Rory's POV**

I sat in the living room of the house smiling uncontrollably as my mother walked around saying 'hello' to all our furniture. "I don't think they forgot you mom."

"But can you imagine how our coffee maker felt? Ugh, he must have been longing for me. The way I clog him up with all those coffee grounds and just a tad bit of water. Ahh... just the way I like it." She sighed as she sipped on Luke's coffee in a to-go cup.

She paused after taking her drink. "So my little mini-me what have you been up to? And don't leave anything out okay?"

We sat down at the table, both with eager faces. Her face was eager with excitement, mine was eager and fearful. "I lost my virginity to Tristan DuGrey who just came back from military school and now I'm pregnant."

"Good joke babe, way to put mommy back in a coma. Now on with the truth."

"That is the truth mom. I'm so sorry... I don't know what I was thinking. I was distraught and I don't know. I feel horrible, not just physically but emotionally. I let you down and im sorry."

She put her hand over mine. "I honestly want to scream at you right now, but I know better than that. I know you're scared, but we can get through this together right? I'm extremely disappointed but as per doctors orders, I'm going to keep my cool over this."

I let the tears spill over my cheeks. "I love you so much mom. This isn't what I wanted at all. I'm so sorry."

"I love you too sweets. So ... what did Tristan say when you told him?"

This time I pulled my hand from hers and looked down at the table, not wanting to face her right now. "I didn't tell him mom. I couldn't. I had the perfect chance to tell him too. We were on the phone, he asked what the tests said and I said they were negative. But all four came back positive. And for some reason I just couldn't tell him the real results."

"Oh hun, you know that you guys go to the same school... and people will notice that your ever so skinny figure will start to bump out right?"

I nodded, wiping furiously at my tears. "I know, I just I don't know. I figured I would just go back to Stars Hollow high or something. God knows grandma won't be paying for Chilton for me to walk around pregnant in. Ugh, I still have to tell grandma and grandpa. Why did I have to have sex with him? I'm so stupid!"

"Hey no pity parties here missy. You did this, now we gotta clean up the mess the best we can. Yes we will have to tell my mom and dad. And yes they will be upset... and you have to tell Tristan the truth because you are NOT dropping out of Chilton. Because you are still going to Harvard and you are still going to succeed in life okay? You won't be me, you just won't." My mother stood up and pulled me into a hug. "You may be all grown and pregnant, but you're still my baby and I'm here for you no matter what, you hear me?"

"How do you know this will all be okay?"

She looked at me and smoothed the hair out of my face. "Well I don't know this for sure, but I know that we will put in our best effort and love this little boy or girl no matter what. That seemed to work with you so let's hope for the best. We're the Gilmore Girls hun, we can overcome anything." I gave her a smile and hugged her again.

"Have I told you that I'm so sorry and so happy that you're home. These passed weeks have been horrible."

**Monday (Chilton)**

I walked into school, feeling a little self conscious of myself, I knew nobody would know I was pregnant, but I just felt like they knew. I opened up and my locker and pulled out the books I would need, when I shut the small metal door I was surprised by seeing Tristan standing there. "Hey." I gave a small smile as I greeted him.

"Hey Mary, so how is it with your mom awake? Is she back at home yet?"

I nodded as he continued walking with me to my first class. "Yeah she's back already, though my grandma paid for a nurse to come take care of my mom at home everyday."

I kept my head down the whole time, not wanting to look up at him. "Well at least she is home, right? I was thinking we could get together sometime soon, I need some help with our economics homework."

I bit my lip, trying to think of an excuse not to help him, but I couldn't think of one fast enough. "Uh, yeah sure. Just give me a call sometime and we can get together whenever we are both free."

He smiled and nodded, leaving me at my first class.

**After school**

"Hey Mar, let me give you a ride home today." Tristan pulled up next to me in his shiny silver car.

I couldn't let him know anything was unusual about the way I was acting so I grudgingly accepted his offer for a ride. I slid into the passenger seat and gave him a smile as I buckled up.

I kept the conversation light and short until we got to my drive way. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime, you know that." He leaned over and kissed me. "You can't keep me waiting forever Rory."

My eyes watered but I fought back the tears. Yes Tristan, I would love to be with you. Especially since you are the father of my child. Instead of saying that, I just smiled. "I know..." And with that I got out of the car and up to my front door.

**Thanks for reading please review and let me know what you think!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Meagan Musick

Title: Change in the life of Gilmore

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own the characters.

**Rory's POV (One Month Later)**

I was laying down patiently as the doctor ran the Doppler of the ultrasound machine across my now pudgy stomach. It was cold, I was irritated and I didn't want to be here. "Honey stop looking so upset. You are about to see your baby for the first time." My mother smiled and grabbed my hand then looked to the doctor. "Her mood swings have been unbearable." They shared a laugh over my dismay.

"I know mom." Then I bit my lip and looked to the fuzzy screen. The doctor pointed at a small peanut looking thing. "Is that my baby?" I asked through quivering lips and spilling tears.

"That it is miss Gilmore. It looks like you are approximately two and a half months pregnant. Congratulations!"

I smiled and happily took the ultrasound picture she had printed out for me. "Thank you, and sorry for being a bit grumpy in the beginning."

She laughed and shook her head. "No worries, I see lots of grumpy pregnant women everyday that are far worse than you. I'll expect you back in about a month ok?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we pulled up to the house I noticed Tristan standing there next to his car parked in our driveway. "Oh crap I forgot I was supposed to study with him today."

My mom rolled her eyes. "And I suppose you are about to tuck that ultrasound picture deep into my purse and continue to hide this child from him."

I gave her my best 'bambi eyes' but she shook her head. "I don't know how to tell him mom. And it's not like it would help. He's Tristan DuGrey, player of all players." I spoke quietly inside of our jeep.

"I don't understand but whatever. I'm not going to keep my mouth shut for you so if he happens to ask 'hey Lorelai is Rory pregnant' then I'm telling him the truth."

"Thanks, I will be sure to avoid all baby subjects during our study session then."

I hopped out of the jeep and walked up to him. "A little late there Mary."

"I know I'm sorry I totally forgot I had this appointment at the doctors and time just flew by after that. Forgive me?"

He laughed and followed me inside the house. "Of course I'll forgive you Ror." I kept walking towards the kitchen, noticing he had lagged a little.

I looked back to see him standing in the hallway still holding something. "What is it?" I asked, a little concerned.

"I don't know why don't you tell me. Seeing as this ultrasound picture has a Rory Gilmore printed at the top of it." He tossed me the picture as I walked up to him.

I mentally slapped myself, how could I forget to give that to my mom! "I can explain Tristan, really it's uh... it's not what it looks like."

Just then my mom walked in and noticed the picture in my hand, face up where Tristan was staring. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit. Rory I'll be in my room."

I nodded and looked back to Tristan who seemed like he was fighting back tears. "You said the tests were negative Rory. What the hell is going on here?"

"I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't. I don't know why, but I just couldn't tell you they were positive. I'm sorry."

"Were you ever going to tell me or were you just going to drop out of Chilton and play mommy by yourself? This isn't a game. You can't just hide being pregnant from someone!" And after that he stormed out of the house and peeled out of our driveway in his car.

I slumped down against the wall, sobbing and crying. Soon my mom was by my side, hugging me tightly. "At least he knows. You guys can talk when he blows off some steam and work things out okay? He can't avoid you forever. He was obviously was upset you hid it from him, which shows he has some emotion towards the pregnancy right?"

"I don't know mom, I have no idea what I'm doing. God, why can't things just start to get easier already. They've only been getting harder and harder. Buying bigger skirts for school, and bigger shirts to wear around town. I can't do this. I thought I was strong enough, I thought I could be like you but I can't."

"Yes you can get through this, and you will get through this with me and hopefully with Tristan." She gave me a small smile and kissed me on the forehead. "I never said it would be easy. So I don't know where you got it being easy."

I laughed and hugged her more. "Thanks mom."

**Couple days later (Chilton)**

I carefully entered the lunchroom on my first day back to school after Tristan finding out I was pregnant. I didn't look around, I just carried my tray to the table I sat at everyday, like it was a normal day. Slowly, I picked at the food with occasional glances towards the latest book I was reading. Then I heard _his_ voice. My head snapped up and looked around. He was over at his usual table laughing with his friends. Laughing like we hadn't had a disastrous meeting the other, laughing like his child wasn't growing inside of me. Laughing like he didn't care to come straighten things out with me, just plain out like he didn't care.

I picked up the half empty tray and threw it away, the library would be a lot more accommodating to me today.

And that's how it was for a couple months. I would eat for a couple minutes then wander off to the library, because Tristan refused to acknowledge me at all.

"Mom I can't take this anymore! He just sits there like I'm the one who got myself pregnant!"

My mom took a few of my fries and looked at me. "Rory hun, you lied to him about being pregnant in the first place. So I'm sure he needs time or maybe he is just an arrogant jerk, either way we'll pull through okay?"

Luke came over giving me just a tiny refill of my de-caf coffee. "I shouldn't even be giving you this stuff. Your baby will come out addicted just as much as you are." Then he leaned over and kissed mom gently on the cheek.

"But you will love this little one either way won't you _grandpa _Luke?" I smiled as I rubbed my small bump of a stomach.

He smiled, patted my stomach and walked off. "Maybe I should just call him and demand to talk to him or drive up to his house."

"I don't know Ror, sounds like driving up there might be a bad idea."

"Too bad." I said with a smile and headed off to my car.

The drive wasn't too bad and I had vaguely remembered where he lived but soon found the right house. I looked up, one hand on my stomach, this is where you were conceived little one. And with that I got out and patiently rang the door bell.

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Meagan Musick

Title: Change in the life of Gilmore

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own the characters.

**Rory's POV**

I stood there in the living room of his house waiting patiently while the maid was off finding Tristan for me. I had worn a somewhat baggy sweatshirt to hide my enlarged stomach in case he hadn't told his parents.I laughed to myself, god I was going to hate him if he hadn't told his parents.

"Rory?"

I looked up and locked eyes with Tristan. "Hey, I hope you don't mind me coming down, I just really need to talk to you."

"Yeah well right now isn't exactly a great time for me. In fact why don't you just save up whatever you need to say until the baby is born. Then we can get a paternity test and we'll talk then."

"A paternity test? Are you kidding me Tristan! Why would you think this isn't your baby? Are you that wound up in hating me that you have to find every reason to not talk to me or to be upset?"

"Look all I know is, you said you were experienced when we got together, then you lie to me about being pregnant. What do you want me to do? I sure as hell don't see you as some little innocent girl anymore, that's for sure."

"I was a virgin Tristan, yeah I lied about that and I lied about being pregnant. But you're the father of this baby. Not that I need you there. I won't ever need you so don't expect to see me ever again alright?" Tears spilled over my cheeks and I ran out to the car. I pulled away from his house and never looked back.

**Tristan's POV**

I don't know why I did this to myself or to her.No matter where I am in life I seem to screw it up. I want Rory and even though I don't _want _to be a father right now, I know I could get through it. But I just had to let the words come out without even thinking. God, how could I be so stupid!

I walked into the school, it had been a couple days since Rory had been to my house, and I wasn't looking forward to being here. The halls were already busy with the other students and my head was pounding with a migraine.

I opened up my locker and tried to block everyone out. But then I heard her name. "Didn't you hear about that Gilmore girl. Just like her mother..." I turned and listened a bit more to some girls talking next to me. "Got knocked up and now she's dropped out of Yale. Went back to her small town high school I guess. God, at least I know to use protection." They shared a laugh and went on their way.

Rory quit Chilton. Now I really might not ever see here again. I would have to call her after school or maybe just go see her. I slammed my locker shut. Why did I always mess up the good things in life?

**Rory's POV**

I put all my books away in my locker and shut it closed. I looked around at everyone who was giving weird looks as they passed. It was the first day I had worn a shirt in stars hollow that had shown my tiny growing stomach and everyone noticed. Not to mention it was now very obvious as to why I left my other school and came back.

"Hey are you ready to go?" I turned around and smiled at Lane.

"All set." I threw my backpack over my shoulder and headed over to Luke's with Lane by my side. "So my mom told my grand parents today that I was pregnant. She's supposed to let me know how it went when she meets us at Luke's right now."

"Oh man, tough. I wonder what all went down with that. Well I gotta go, mama Kim will know I've been within twenty feet of fast food if I go any further. See ya." I said good bye and continued to Luke's.

My mom was already sitting down at our table waiting with fries and probably a de-caf coffee for me. "Hey, so what happened?" I asked eagerly.

"Well at first they blamed me, then blamed the 'mysterious hooligan' then went into planning mode. And when they found out it was Tristan's baby they said they would make a few calls. I think they're planning a marriage of some sort, not quite sure. But yeah, that's all taken care of. So uh, you're welcome mini me."

I smiled gratefully, knowing she had just done me a huge favor. "You're the best mom."

"Yes well you're the only daughter I'll do that for. All my other daughters aren't quite as lucky as you are."

"I just want to go into a hibernation of some sort until this baby comes out of me. Ugh I can't believe he wanted a paternity test. I mean come on... with all the loose skanks he has been with you would think he'd know a virgin."

"I'm sure he is just freaking out. Daddy at eighteen isn't exactly every boys dream you know?"

I let out a frustrated sigh. "I know, I know but I didn't ask for this either and he's acting like I plotted this whole thing out and I'm out to get him or something. Like seriously, what is going through his mind right now? All I know is I'm not waiting forever for him to come around. I just hope he finds some maturity and stands up to his responsibilities like I did."

"Yeah well hun, it's hard for you to dodge being mature. I mean the baby is inside of you, to him the baby isn't real until it's here, ya know?" I nodded, understanding what she was saying but wishing it wasn't that way... Tristan is running out of time with me.

**Thanks for reading, I know it's a short chapter. Sorry. But please review and let me know what you think! Thanks again.**


	10. Chapter 10

Author: Meagan musick

Title: Change in the life of Gilmore

Chapter 10

disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls, nor do I own the characters.

**Rory's POV**

I laid there in bed, completely exhausted but satisfied if that's even how I should describe this moment.

"Hey there mommy." My mom walked in holding a huge bouquet of flowers and balloons that read 'congratulations' and 'it's a girl'.

I smiled then looked over at my new baby girl who was peacefully sleeping in her crib next to my bed. My room was small but we fit all the necessary baby stuff in here. "Aren't you supposed to bring those into the hospital room right after I have the baby? Not two days later when I'm at home."

"Yeah well you know I'm bad with timing. How's our new little Lorelai?" Mom couldn't have been happier that I passed on the Lorelai name to my daughter. Lorelai Emily Lane DuGrey. I smiled at the thought of her. She was absolutely amazing and perfect.

"But what shall we call this little one?" She cooed as she gently smoothed out the thin hair on the baby's head.

I yawned and shrugged my shoulders. "I was thinking we could call her Lori or Riley. I'm not sure yet."

"Riley Emily Lane DuGrey." She scowled a bit as she said the last name. "It's perfect." She gave me a pitiful look. "Have you called Tristan yet?"

I nodded slowly. "I called but his father once again said he was unavailable. I swear that old man is probably the one who put it in Tristan's head to get a paternity test. The way he seems to loathe me calling and as soon as I try to tell him updates on the pregnancy he says he doesn't need to hear the non-sense and hangs up. I just wish Tristan could be here and see her. I know he would fall in love with her instantly. How could anybody not love her? She's perfect."

"Rory, Lorelai? Are you girls here? Well I hope one of you is here the door was unlocked." We both winced at the sound of grandma's voice.

"In Rory's room mom."

Grandma walked in with an angry look but it soon softened. "How is everyone? Sorry I couldn't get here sooner, we really didn't think you would go into labor three weeks early. I feel just terrible." She walked over and smiled at her great-granddaughter. "I hear she's another Lorelai."

"You seem awfully happy seeing how Rory is still a teen mother. And yes her name is Lorelai Emily Lane DuGrey."

"I love my great-granddaughter none the less. And DuGrey is the last name? Honestly the child doesn't deserve to be damned with that name. Who does that family think they are denying a Gilmore? They'll be damn lucky if Tristan owns up to his child." She sat down on the bed. "I hope you will let me start a college fund in her name. Oh please let me Rory I won't have any strings attached I just want to be sure she has what she needs when it comes to education and without all the mess we had to go through with you." At that she shot a mean glance towards my mom.

"That would be wonderful thank you grandma."

"And thank you for giving her my name. I feel so honored you would do that." For a moment I almost saw a tear fall from grandma's eyes.

"You have been a big part of my life. And I want you and grandpa both to know that I have talked to Yale and I'll be joining in their spring semester. So I'll still be getting my education."

"Oh that's wonderful! Just don't over do it okay young lady? We don't need you falling over from exhaustion. Just required classes and that's it."

I smiled, thankful that I still had my grandparents by my side and they hadn't decided to completely cut me out like I thought they would have.

**One month later**

I happily sipped from my steaming cup of coffee as Luke put down my plate of 'breast feeding friendly' food. He told me he had done some reading for me on what I should eat while breast feeding, which was nice but also weird.

"It's so nice to have caffeine in my coffee again." I looked over at Riley who was in her stroller next to me, a small smile on her face. She could barely smile being only a month old but it was there and I noticed it every time I saw her. "I think she's going to be blonde." I said to my mother.

"But Lorelai's aren't blonde. We're going to have re-name her." Mom announced dramatically.

I rolled my eyes at her. "She will be just fine being a blonde Lorelai. Won't you pretty thing."

"Well she does have our eyes and good looks, fine. She can keep the name for now, but if she isn't smart or witty we're taking her to City Hall and changing her name."

"She just had to look somewhat like him didn't she? Wasn't it bad enough that you deprived mommy of caffeine Riley?" She looked up at me, drool hanging from her crooked smile. "Alright, all is forgiven." I picked her up and held her gently against my body.

"Hun, have you thought of asking my mom and dad to look for Tristan. I'm sure they have some pretty deep connections and help you find him."

"He knew how far along I was mom which means that he would know about the time to come around and be here for his kid's birth. Which means he just doesn't care."

"Just think about it ok? Do it for Riley because maybe he might step up and she could have a wonderful father."

**Hartford, Gilmore Residence**

I sat in the office with Grandpa while Grandma was out in the sitting area with her friends showing off Riley, the Gilmore-DuGrey baby. "Well it seems as though we have a few hits on Tristan's credit card. Oh right outside of this Military school. Fine place for young men."

"Military school? I bet his dad sent him off..." Maybe he didn't want to leave me. Who am I kidding he probably had a million ways to contact me by now, military school or not.

"Well maybe I could ask around at some of Emily's gatherings, see if anyone knows anything."

I smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you grandpa."

"Now you already know my opinion of this young man. And if really did just run out on you and that beautiful baby girl then he has no business being in either of your lives you hear me? You will do a fine job raising her on your own, no matter how much you feel like you want to give up sometimes."

"I know grandpa, I know."

**The next day**

I pushed the stroller slowly, stopping to look through the windows of various stores in the mall. Hartford had good stores, and I had plenty of money on the card grandma gave me, but it was just one of those days. I felt tired and Riley and been up all night the night before. But she was in need of some new clothes and so was I. Mom was busy at the Inn and couldn't come with me, much to my dismay.

I stopped at a bench and drank from my starbucks cup, enjoying the taste of coffee. "Rory..." I stopped what I was doing immediately. No way, it can't be him.

I looked up into the crystal blue eyes of Tristan DuGrey. How odd that I was just searching for him yesterday and here is in front of me.

He walked up and stopped in front of the stroller, and his eyes didn't leave Riley's face for one second. "Tristan... what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be gone and you had the baby..." He looked so confused.

"What? Of course I had the baby. Why the hell would you think otherwise? Just because you up and left doesn't mean I was supposed to just get rid of her. And gone? Gone where? Why would I leave?"

"Because you sent that letter in the mail saying you were going to live with your dad since your mother couldn't be around you after you had the abortion... I read it a million times over and over I remember exactly what it says." He seemed to be very angry now.

"Well I can promise that I _never_ sent any letter to you claiming I had an abortion or that I moved." And that's when I realized everything. His dad had set it up. Made sure Tristan thought there was no more baby, and made sure Tristan was sent away to never know that I was still pregnant.

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter, more to come soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Author: Meagan Musick

Title: Change in the life of Gilmore

Chapter: 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own the characters, except Riley :]

**Rory's POV**

I sat on my bed holding Riley while she cried mercilessly. "Does she always cry like this?" I kept my eyes on my daughter while I shook my head.

"No she cries occasionally but I always know exactly what she wants." His voice was soothing to my ears as it always had been so long ago.

Finally I looked up. Tristan was standing nervously in the corner of the room and my mother kept peeking her head into the room. "Can I hold her?" He whispered quietly.

It surprised me but then again he had every right to hold her. I stood up slowly and placed Riley gently in his arms. At first she just cried, then she gazed up at his face and seemed to quiet down, only hiccuping now from the tantrum.

And then he smiled. "She's perfect Rory." He grazed a finger over her flushed cheeks. "Riley is a pretty name, what's her full name?"

"Lorelai Emily Lane DuGrey." I said in awe of the sight before me.

"You gave her my last name?" I nodded and he smiled even bigger. "I can't believe I listened to my father, I can't believe I so easily accepted his lies. I'm so sorry. You have no idea how horrible I feel."

"I'm just glad you didn't walk out on us the way I thought you had." I got closer to him and smoothed out Riley's hair. "I think she's going to be blonde like you."

"I'm not going to go back to Military school... I want to stay closer to you and Riley. Is that ok?"

"That's amazing Tristan." I smiled as I watched my family form. Riley had a small look of happiness as her dad held her close to his body.

**Three Months Later**

"Well then I don't need your money dad I've told you this time and time again. You aren't changing my mind and that's that."

I felt so bad for Tristan as I listened to him talk on the phone with his dad. His father has been absolutely furious with us since Tristan has moved in with me and Riley. With a little help from our grandparents we got an apartment near Yale and when we went to Stars Hollow Luke had set up his apartment for us since he had moved in with mom into our house.

I looked up as Tristan walked into our bedroom again. "I've been taken off the trust fund my dad set up for me. Not a big deal, my grandfather already told me not to worry about money."

I gave a sympathetic look. "I'm still sorry, I get that it totally sucks the way your dad is acting."

He nodded. "Yeah but I can't think about that anymore. I have you and Riley and you guys are my family, that's what matters from now on. So let's not even worry about my dad alright? I have plenty of comfort and support right here with you, Riley, Lorelai... even Luke at times. He may not think I've noticed but he has been nicer to me."

I laughed. "Yeah he's warming up to you."

I stood up from the bed and wrapped my arms around his body. This was good. Not perfect, but good. And my life is better than I could have ever imagined, even being a teen mom going to Yale part time.

I had my daughter and my fiancé, nothing could touch that. Nothing.

**Alright. That's the end. I may have ended it a little short but I felt it was wrapping up on its own anyway. Hope you all enjoyed this, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading my story :]**


End file.
